Korra's Chocolate Adventure (Part 2)
by Kingsman95
Summary: 18 Broken, Korra spends her time pleasing two Black studs.


Korra's Chocolate Adventure Part 2

Korra was on her knees shirtless as Silverbeard was walking to his ship. Both Chuck and Mabro were stripping off their trousers as their 12-inch flaccid cock and tennis ball-sized balls were hanging out coated in sweat and dry cum.

Korra was looking down as her body slowly stopped to shiver and tremble. Why would it, she thought, I have finally understood my true goal in life. She turned around and got on all fours. She first crawled up to Mabro's feet and she leaned down and began to kiss them. She'd wrap her lips around each toe, sucking on them, worshipping Mabro.

Once she was done worshipping Chuck's feet as well, she would get up on her knees and fiercely grabbed both 12-inch lump cocks as she began to rub them quite roughly. She felt her force coming back as she was fulfilling her nature. "Master Silverbeard was right, the pleasures of the flesh truly is my goal in life".

Chuck, growing impatient grabbed the back of Korra's head as he shoved her face on his sweaty, hairy ballsack. Korra would slurp as she would use her tongue to clean the sweat and caress the ballsack flesh as she sniffed the Black man's stench. "Mmmmmm..." Korra would moan in pleasure as she cleaned Chuck's sweaty ballsack.

She would press her tongue on the base of the shaft as she slid it up to the plump cockhead where she coiled her lips around and moved her head forward until his cockhead hit her throat.

Meanwhile, Mabro positioned himself before Korra as he tore off Korra's sweat pants revealing her plump round brown ass. Mabro would strip away Korra's blue panties as he threw them on the sand. He stuck his thick tongue right under Korra's swollen pussy as he began some worshipping of his own.

Korra felt incredibly overwhelmed in pleasure as her cunt was being licked so well. Asami could never pull this off with her thin tongue. She felt like weakened by Mabro's thick tongue likcing, so in order to support herself she would grab onto Chuck's muscular ass.

Chuck chuckled as he grabbed Korra's hands and held them upwards, above her head. "You don't get to touch my ebony ass, just my cock, slut. You're an animal to us." Korra nodded in agreement. She began to widen her throat allowing Chuck's cock to carve its way down her throat canal as it began to ooze pre-cum. Her tongue felt as if it was melting under Chuck's veiny hard cock throbbing in excitement.

Mabro meanwhile had warmed up Korra's swollen cunt enough with his tongue as he got up, grabbed each side of her ass and lifted it. His cock was 18inch in length, hard throbbing as it was ready to impregnate Korra. With one thrust he jabbed it inside Korra as it hit her womb. Korra's eyes widened as she felt her clitoris being rammed so hard.

Both bald Black pirates kept thrusting their thick members into Korra as Chuck's ballsack would hit her chin and Mabro was spanking her hard with each firm slap leaving red imprints onto Korra's caramel-toned ass cheeks.

After 14 minutes of non-stop thrusting, Chuck's cock began to tremble violently. "'Here it comes, whore". Chuck's cock erupted like a volcano inside Korra's mouth as loads and loads of hot thick and musky cum would fill her mouth, bloating her cheeks. So much cum was released that it began to leak out from her nostrils and mouth. Chuck pulled out his cock as he released Korra from his grip.

She fell down on the ground as she was gagging in an attempt to swallow all of this delicious cum. Chuck then released what's left in his balls onto her back, spraying her with his cum.

Seeing Korra broken down on the ground excited Mabro's cock as it too burst with waves and waves of cum. Once her belly began to bloat, he pulled out and sprayed the rest of her body with his own cum.

Both Black studs were looking down on the avatar now broken to a common whore as Mabro commanded "On all fours, animal. We're taking you with us on our ship." "Y-Yes, master... Mabro..." Korra got on all fours, her body full of cum following their masters on the boat like an obedient bitch as she held a wide smile on her face.

Silverbeard saw them coming from afar as he smirked "I knew ye'd come to your senses, darling. Welcome to your new ship, me ship, The Deadly Silver, where all of Chuck and Mabro's whores live, which inuldes your crush, Asami". And from afar, Korra noticed Asami on a leash rubbing her tits on an old pirate's firm cock with joy. Korra couldn't be happier.

To be continued?


End file.
